kingdomheartsfannonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Toni
Toni(トニ, Toni) es un personaje que va viajando de mundo en mundo, derrotando a los Sincorazón, Incorpóreos y Nescientes que causan problemas en esos mundos. Aspecto Aparenta ser un chico de 16 años y su vestimenta consiste en un vestido negro y por debajo una blanca, lleva sandalias, tiene el pelo naranja. Normalmente detrás lleva su espada. Carácter Normalmente es un chico despreocupado y amigable, pero cuando él quiere, es capaz de preocuparse de los demás y tomarse las cosas en serio. Siempre esta dispuesto a proteger a la gente que es atacada por enemigos, nunca se rinde y siempre se levanta ya que no puede permitirse perder. No le gusta que le menosprecien solo por ser un humano. No perdona aquellos que traten a sus aliados o compañeros como escoria, aunque esos aliados sean enemigos o aquellos que hieren a los demás por puro capricho o por motivos oscuros. Aunque si su enemigo esta delante de él y quiere pelear, pero no ha hecho nada para provocar a Toni, este intentará que no se inicie el combate ya que no tiene ningún motivo para luchar. Él prefiere ir a su manera, ya que no es muy organizado sobre que hacer. Él no piensa que los Incorpóreos y los Nescientes sean una aberración, al contrario que piensa mucha gente, y solo lucha con ellos si hacen daño a la gente. No le gusta seguir mucho a un lider de un bando u organización, por eso va por su cuenta. Formas Forma Avanzada En esta forma, la vestimenta de Toni cambia. La vestimenta ahora es totalmente negra y algo larga. También, su espada cambia a una espada totalmente negra y mas pequeña que la anterior que tenía llamada Cadenas Celestiales y también puede usar una llave espada, llamada Entremedio, estando en esta forma. Normalmente lucha con una espada, pero cuando lucha en serio, utiliza las dos. En esta forma, la velocidad aumenta drásticamente y también su fuerza. Forma Energética Esta forma es la energía de Toni, recubriendo todo su cuerpo, dejando todo su cuerpo todo azul, teniendo una capa larga, y bastantes líneas negras. En esta forma, Toni depende solamente de su capacidad física, ya que su espadas desaparecen. Sus habilidades físicas aumentan considerablemente mucho, y también otras técnicas como la Esfera Espiral o la Explosión Espiral. Se pensó esta forma tras luchar con Kuzan, ya que vio que él era fuerte sin utilizar armas. El inconveniente de esta forma es que su duración depende de la cantidad de energía que tiene Toni. Anti-Forma Esta forma representa la oscuridad de Toni. En esta forma, Todo el cuerpo de Toni se vuelve negro y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos, como los de un sincorazón. Algunos cambios notables en sus poderes son la ausencia de la llave espada, sus ataques son mas cercanos a la oscuridad y su forma de atacar es parecida a los de los sincorazón. Su única arma son la Luna Cortante(si esta en su forma normal) o las Cadenas Celestiales(si esta en su forma avanzada). Auténtica Forma Avanzada Tras descubrir los secretos de su espada, Cadenas Celestiales, Toni pudo acceder al auténtico nivel de su forma avanzada. Toni puede acceder a este nivel en su forma avanzada liberando mucha energía y después diciendo: Cadena Lunar. En esta forma, la vestimenta de Toni sigue igual, a excepción de su manga derecha que desaparece y la cadena de la espada es mucho más larga y se engancha a su brazo y las características de Toni aumentan mucho más allá que en su forma avanzada, como su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos, hasta puede despejar un ataque fuerte con una sola mano. Esta forma causa mucho más cansancio que en su forma avanzada normal. Relaciones Lexo Después de ayudarle contra muchos sincorazón en Villa Crepúsculo, parece que se hizo un pequeño lazo de amistad entre ellos dos y parece que trabajan bien como equipo. Toni, incluso sabiendo que es un incorpóreo y es de la Organización XIII, lo acepta como amigo. Toni espera encontrarse con él otra vez. Rexies Después de su lucha perdida contra el jefe de la Organización XIII, entre ellos dos nació una especie de rivalidad y este le estará esperando en el Mundo Inexistente si quiere luchar otra vez con él. Gracias a esa derrota, Toni se prometió hacerse más fuerte cuando tenga que enfrentarse a Rexies otra vez. Pablo Lo conoció en un mundo algo desértico y le salvó de un Nesciente que le iba dar el golpe el golpe de gracia. Tras eso, salio un gran compañerismo entre ellos. Lo volvió a ver en el castillo de Vergel Radiante junto a Ken, que habían venido para derrotar a Mutran. Ken Toni lo conoció en el viejo castillo de Vergel Radiante. Al principio, él pensó que Ken y Pablo eran los causantes del aumento de sincorazón, pero después de que ellos les dijera que en realidad era Mutran el causante, se dio cuenta de que buscaban el mismo objetivo. Tras oír la historia del hermano de Ken y de que Mutran era su sincorazón, Toni estaba dispuesto ayudar a Ken. Historia No se sabe mucho de su pasado, ya que no le gusta mucho hablar de ello, pero ahora los bandos de los Sincorazón y algunos miembros de la Organización lo consideran una amenaza, por interferir constantemente en sus planes y piensan que podría causarles problemas en el futuro. Un Incorpóreo muy frío, Toni y Lexo Antes de que Toni se volviera una amenaza para el Consejo Oscuro y la Organización XIII, se encontró con algún miembro, como Lexo. Le conoció en Villa Crepúsculo cuando Lexo estaba en una misión luchando contra muchos Sincorazón, y al ver que estaba teniendo problemas, decidió ayudarle. Toni: Necesitas ayuda? Lexo: Quién eres? Toni: Ya hablaremos después, ya que no nos dejaran hablar estos. Lexo: Tienes razón. Los dos decidieron trabajar unidos y decidieron derrotar uno tras otro a todos los sincorazón que les rodeaban. Toni: ¡Getsuga Tenshou! Lexo: ¡Espada del Dragón! En un momento, ya no quedaba rastro de sincorazón en ninguna parte, solo un rastro de hielo y energía. Lexo: Ya no queda ni rastro. Ahora te puedo preguntar. Quien eres y porque me ayudaste? Toni: ''Bueno mi nombre es Toni y te ayude solo porque te veía en problemas luchando contra esos sincorazón. Ahora que te dicho mi nombre podrías decirme al menos el tuyo? ''Lexo: ....Lexo. Toni: Lexo? Buen nombre. Lexo: Bueno, gracias por ayudarme contra esos sincorazón. Ahora tengo que volver. Toni: Volver? A dónde? Lexo: Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada más. Toni: Ya veo. Bueno, da igual. Adiós Lexo: Adiós En ese momento Toni vio que desapareció tras un corredor de oscuridad, noto que en realidad era un incorpóreo de la Organización XIII, pero no le importó mucho. Lo que el no sabía es que había hecho un pequeño lazo de amistad con alguien que alguna vez podría llegar a ser su enemigo. Una lucha desesperada, Rexies vs Toni Después de conocer a Lexo en Villa Crepúsculo y después de que este se marchará, apareció un Sincorazón gigante y Toni se preparo para derrotarlo, pero en ese momento; un hombre apareció de la nada y lo derroto como si hubiese sido una Sombra de nada. Toni podía sentirlo, la gran oscuridad que venía de ese sujeto y se puso en guardia. El hombre le respondió Rexies: Te pones en guardia contra cualquier desconocido que te encuentras? Toni: A mi no me engañas. Puedo sentir tu gran oscuridad y también tus deseos de conquista. Deberías al menos disimular eso. Rexies: Parece que quieres luchar si o si. Muy bien. Lo haremos a tu modo. (Si quereis emocionaros un poco mientras leéis la batalla, ir escuchando Tension Rising) Toni cogió su espada, Luna Cortante, y su llave espada, Trueno Luminoso, y se dispuso a hacer el primer ataque, y lanzo su ataque, pero en un instante, perdió a su oponente, y cuando lo pudo ver ya estaba enfrente suyo y le dio un golpe que lo mando hacia a la pared. Toni ya estaba al suelo de rodillas como si hubiera recibido un montón de golpes. Rexies: ¿''Eso es todo chaval? Yo de ti lucharía con todo sino quieres acabar aquí Toni no se lo pensó dos veces, y decidió apostar sus esperanzas en su forma avanzada. Toni empezó a sacar energía drásticamente y dijo: ''Toni: Forma...¡Avanzada! Eso produjo un gran aire, y cuando se acabo esa ventisca, ya se veía a Toni en su forma avanzada, ya que llevaba el traje negro y su espada, Cadenas Celestiales, y su llave espada, Entremedio. Toni: ¿''Es esto lo que querías ver? ''Rexies: Espero que esa forma avanzada no me decepcione, chaval. frame|150px|Toni lanzándole un Getsuga TenshouToni cambió de táctica, y decidió utilizar su velocidad para buscar un punto abierto, y cuando creyó que había bajado la guardia, dirigió su Cadenas Celestiales hacía él, pero volvió a desaparecer del campo de vista y cuando se dio cuenta estaba debajo de él y le lanzó ondas de choques que le mandaron volando. Cuando Toni recupero su compostura en el aire, lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou hacía su oponente, pero este lo detuvo convirtiendo el ataque en partes pequeñas. Volvió a desaparecer y volvió a utilizar sus ondas de choque, para mandar a Toni hacía al suelo. Toni ya estaba sangrando y estirado en el suelo.Su oponente volvió a aparecer y dijo unas palabras: Rexies: Me esperaba algo más de ti... Toni. thumb|Toni Derrotado El hombre abrió un portal de oscuridad y estaba pensando en irse, pensando que perdió el tiempo luchando contra un humano. Pero entonces Toni se levantó y dijo: thumb|left|Toni diciendo que aún puede seguirToni: E... Espera... aún puedo... Justo antes de que Toni acabará la frase, el hombre le dio un golpe y lo volvió a dejar estirado en el suelo Rexies: ¿Que aún puedes luchar?¿Crees que puedes pelear así? La gente como tu solo se autodestruye. Rexies se fue en dirección al portal oscuro, y para su sorpresa, Toni se volvió a levantar y dijo: Toni: Puede ser que tengas razón. Pero eso es lo que nos hace más fuertes, a nosotros, los humanos. El hombre se fijó en sus ojos. Eran unos ojos de gran voluntad. Rexies: ''Mi nombre es Rexies. Si quieres volver a enfrentarme a mi, ven al Mundo Inexistente. Entonces Toni vio que esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. En ese instante, Toni le preguntó: ''Toni: ''Tu eres de la Organización, verdad? En esa organización, hay un incorpóreo llamado Lexo? ''Reixes: Tal vez... Toni: ''Me lo tomaré como un si... Y después Rexies desapareció junto al portal de oscuridad. Toni se levantó y pensó: ''Toni: (Solo espera Reixes. Me volveré mucho más fuerte y lucharé contra ti.) Utilizó un Cura y se dirigió al próximo mundo. Dúo Humano y Nesciente Puro, Toni y Pablo vs M Después de haber perdido contra el líder de la Organización XIII, Toni decidió seguir su viaje para hacerse más fuerte y seguir protegiendo mundos. El siguiente mundo al que llego era como un desierto rocoso. Todo lo que se veía no era mas que montañas, rocas, pero no se veía ningún ser viviente. Para asegurarse, Toni decidió explorar un poco aquel mundo. (Para más emoción al leer, poned esta música, Enter the Darkness) De pronto vio que habían dos personas que luchaban en el lugar. Vio que uno era un chico con camiseta roja y pantalones amarillos que tenía en sus manos una llave espada y el otro era un encapuchado con 7 lanzas. Toni tuvo la sensación de que era el chico quien estaba a punto de caer y que el otro le iba a dar el golpe de gracia. No se lo pensó dos veces y utilizando su velocidad, pudo salvar al chico del golpe y lo dejo el chico al suelo. Toni: No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo. Toni saco su llave espada, Trueno Luminoso, y de la punta empezó a aparecer una pequeña luz. Toni: ¡Cura! Sobre el chico apareció luz verde, y se le empezaban a curarse las heridas que tubo en la pelea. Toni miro al chico si estaba completamente curado y entonces se giro y se dirigió al encapuchado. Toni: ¿''No te parece que llevas un excesivo de armas? Este chaval solo lleva una arma, que es una llave espada. Toni empuñó su Luna Cortante en su mano derecha y su Trueno Luminoso en su mano izquierda y se puso en guardia ''Toni: (Sonriendo) ''¿Te parece bien que ahora luche contra ti y esas 7 lanzas? El chico se levantó, empuñó fuerte su llave espada y se puso al lado de Toni. ''Pablo: ''Yo también. Además igualmente él tiene más armas que tú. Trabajando juntos seria lo mejor. Toni miró a Pablo y vio que estaba dispuesto a luchar junto a él. ''Toni: ''Cuento contigo Los dos corrieron hacia el encapuchado con sus espadas y empezaron a atacar, pero sus ataques fueron bloqueados por 3 de las 7 lanzas. Los dos se fijaron que las 4 lanzas restantes estaban en el cielo y caían en picado contra ellos dos, así que los dos retrocedieron. ''Toni: Todas esas lanzas son un problema Pablo: Tienes razón. Tiene que haber alguna forma de apartar esas lanzas y darle un corte directo. Mientras pensaban en un plan, el encapuchado se dirigió hacía ellos con sus lanzas. M'': Si tenéis tiempo para pensar, mejor que lo hagáis rápido El encapuchado empezaba a atacar con sus 7 lanzas a los dos rápidamente y Toni y Pablo se las arreglaban para defenderse de esa cantidad de lanzas. El encapuchado retrocedió y, algo sorprendido, vio que Toni y Pablo no sufrieron daños. ''M: ''No lo habéis nada mal para defenderos de todas estas lanzas y salir ilesos. ''Toni: Si eso es un cumplido, te lo agradecemos. Pablo: Recuerda que no estamos aquí para hablar. Toni: No te preocupes, ya lo se. M: ''Parece que es hora de que vaya un poco en serio con vosotros Tras oír esas palabras, Toni y Pablo veían al encapuchado que se estaba fundiendo con el suelo, y en un momento no estaba. ''Toni: (Esto es parecido a lo que hacen los Aluviones. Como me imaginaba, es un Nesciente'.') Los dos estaban desconcertados de por donde iba a salir de su escondite. Durante un segundo, Pablo pudo ver por donde iba a salir y iba atacar a Toni por la espalda. Pablo: ¡Cuidado, te va atacar por detrás! Toni pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar un golpe mortal de su enemigo. M: ''Me sorprendió que pudieses ver por donde iba a salir. Pero esta vez no ocurrirá eso. Esta vez iré más rápido. Otra vez, el encapuchado se fundió con el suelo. ''Toni: (Que remedio. Tendré que utilizar eso. Cuento contigo, Trueno Luminoso.) Pablo: ¿''Y ahora que hacemos tío? Cuando Pablo miró a Toni, este tenía puesta la Luna Cortante a su espalda y solo tenia su llave espada en su mano y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera concentrándose. Mientras tanto, el encapuchado, que estaba fundido con el suelo, se dirigía a los dos. ''M: (Será mejor que me libre del más joven primero) Entonces el encapuchado se dirigió su mirada hacía Pablo y se dispuso a atacarle. Toni: (Así que se dirige hacía Pablo. Seguramente se va a llevar una sorpresa) Cuando el encapuchado ya estaba a punto de darle el golpe a Pablo, Toni ya estaba en su camino y bloqueó el ataque M: ''¿Pero cómo sabías...? ''Toni: Verás esta llave espada tiene un poder especial llamado Detección que me permite saber exactamente la posición de enemigos invisibles o que se funden en el suelo como tú. Normalmente no la utilizó ya que no hay mucha gente así. Cuando Toni acabó de hablar de su habilidad, le agarró fuertemente el brazo al encapuchado. Toni: Parece que quieres salir. Deja que te...¡AYUDE! Toni, con mucha fuerza lanzó el encapuchado por los aires, deshaciendo su habilidad de fundirse con el suelo. M'': Maldito humano. ''Toni: ¡Toma esto! Toni empuñó de nuevo la Luna Cortante e hizo desaparecer su llave espada. Justo entonces, Toni agarró su espada con sus dos manos fuertemente y empezó a salir energía de Toni de manera muy drástica y se empezó a concentrar toda esa energía en su espada. frame|leftToni: Getsuga... ¡TENSHOU! Una gran cantidad de energía concentrada salio disparada hacía el encapuchado, en el que este lo intento bloquear con sus 7 lanzas, pero le resultó imposible y la recibió de lleno. El encapuchado, incluso habiendo recibido estaba vivo, y con algunas heridas un poco graves, estaba cayendo. M'': ¿Te creías que con eso era suficiente para derrotarme? Justo antes de que llegase al suelo, apareció Pablo con sus dos Atrapasueños. ''Toni: Dale el golpe de gracia. Pablo y sus Atrapasueños se pusieron en círculo, y se veía que se estaba formando una gran esfera de luz Pablo: ''¡Trinity Limited! En el momento en el que Pablo le dio a la esfera de luz con su llave espada, se veía todo rodeado de una luz que parecía que fulminase a cualquier enemigo. El encapuchado estaba en el suelo y Pablo volvía hacía donde estaba Toni. Para su sorpresa, el encapuchado se levantó y abrió un portal de oscuridad y les dijo unas últimas palabras antes e marcharse: ''M: La próxima vez que luchemos, os derrotaré con todo mi poder y mi enfado. No tendréis ni tiempo para arrepentiros de haberos cruzado conmigo. Creo que al menos deberíais saber el nombre de quien os derrotará. Mi nombre es M. Tras esas palabras, el encapuchado se fue y los dos se alegraron por su victoria. (Ya podéis parar la música aquí) Pablo: Gracias por ayudarme en ese aprieto. ¿Sabes? Eres muy fuerte. Mi nombre es Pablo. ¿Cómo te llamas? Toni: Mi nombre es Toni. Encantado de conocerte, Pablo. Pablo: Lo mismo digo. Toni: Por lo que veo, ¿tú también viajas por diversos mundos, verdad? Pablo: Cierto. Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. Y si viajas por los mundos, pásate por Ciudad de Paso, si puedes. Hay es donde tenía amigos, los de la Liga, y es donde yo estaba antes de empezar a viajar por los mundos. Toni: ¿Así que Ciudad de Paso? Vale, si alguna vez puedo iré allí alguna vez. ¿Y eso de la Liga, que es? Pablo: Ya lo sabrás cuando vayas Toni se quedó pensativo sobre eso de la Liga, pero como le dijo Pablo, ya lo vería con sus propios ojos cuando fuese a Ciudad de Paso. Antes de dirigirse a otros mundos, se dieron la mano, y se despidieron. Un Nesciente algo diferente, C Después de una batalla inesperada contra un Nesciente, y de hacer un nuevo amigo, Toni volvió a seguir viajando por los mundos. El siguiente mundo al que llegó era bastante tétrico, por decir. Era un mundo que ya había sido arrasado por la oscuridad. Toni puso cara de apenado pensando: Toni: (Que mala suerte que ha tenido este mundo y sus habitantes... Parece que esta vez no llegué a tiempo...) Justo en el momento en que Toni se iba a irse de ese mundo, vio a alguien a lo lejos. Lo que él vio fue a un joven de cabello negro y peinado hacia adelante, con ojos rojos, y su ropa era tradicional japonesa. A Toni le extrañaba que hubiese alguien en ese mundo, así que sospecho que en realidad era de otro mundo. Toni empezó a acercarse al joven discretamente hasta que él se percató de su presencia. C'': ¿Quién está ahí? Toni se sorprendió un poco por haber sido descubierto y se mostró ante el joven. ''Toni: Así que me has descubierto. C'': ¿Quién eres? ''Toni: Yo soy Toni y tú eres? C: ''Mi nombre es C. ''Toni: (¿Una sola letra? Que raro. Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, ese Nesciente con el que luchamos, también tenía un nombre de una sola letra. Si me acuerdo bien, creo que era M.) C'': Parece que estás pensando en algo. Toni: Solo he estaba pensando que tal vez... tu eres... un Nesciente. C se mostró sorprendido de que supo que en realidad es un Nesciente. ''C: ¿Pero cómo..? Toni: Fue tu nombre lo que me hizo sospechar de eso, ya que anteriormente luché y derroté a un Nesciente que se llamaba M y me fijado que vuestros nombres solo tienen una sola letra. C'': (Ya veo. Así que él era el motivo de que M volviese en ese estado. Eso le pasa por no luchar al 100% y subestimar a su oponente) ''C: Eres muy listo y audaz. Con solo eso, supiste que era un Nesciente. Reconozco que estoy sorprendido. Ahora déjame deducir lo que vas hacer: Si eres capaz de ir de mundo en mundo, tendrás una llave espada y también eres un humano, seguramente eres uno de los Caballeros del Reino o de la Liga de los Soñadores, y tras ver este mundo y a mi, que soy un Nesciente, me querrás eliminar, ¿verdad? En un momento, hubo un silencio entre ellos dos, hasta que Toni finalmente le respondió. Toni: Pues te equivocas. Es cierto que puedo usar una llave espada y ir viajando a través de los mundos, pero que seas un Nesciente, no significa que vaya a eliminarte. C'': Entonces ¿por qué luchaste contra M y contra mi no vas a querer? ''Toni: Porque M estaba atacando a alguien y yo simplemente luché contra él para proteger a esa persona. Con M, sentí una siniestra oscuridad, ira y enfado. Pero contigo, no siento lo mismo. No es maldad, es otra cosa. C se mostró silencioso y entonces esbozó una sonrisa. C'': Sabes, eres un humano bastante raro... ''Toni: ¿Raro?¿Tú crees? C'': Un humano cualquiera me hubiera considerado el culpable de este lugar y me hubiera intentado eliminar solo por ser un Nesciente. De todos los que me he encontrado, tú eres el primero que no piensa de esa manera. ''Toni: Bueno yo pienso de esta manera porque creo que es la mejor que se me ocurre. Además, aunque vosotros seáis seres oscuros, seguramente podéis sentir hasta las emociones más emotivas. C'': Tal vez tengas razón... (Para más emoción, escuchad Destiny's Force) Justo en ese momento, apareció un Lado Oscuro de la nada. ''Toni: ¿Aun quedan sincorazón por aquí? Parece que estos no se cansan nunca. C: (¿Me envía solo este? Pensaba que iban a venir más. Bueno si solo hay 1, puedo quedarme aquí a luchar. Además me interesa ver las habilidades que pudieron derrotar a M.) C saco su katana y Toni saca su Luna Cortante y su llave espada, Trueno Luminoso, y los dos se prepararon para luchar. El Lado Oscuro, primero empezó a lanzar ráfagas de oscuridad a los dos pero ellos las conseguían esquivar con facilidad. Al ver que las ráfagas no funcionaban, cargo su puño izquierdo de energía oscura, y después lo lanzo hacía al suelo. Toni: ¿Pero hacía donde está apuntando? En un momento empezó a salir un vórtice de oscuridad, en donde había chocado el puño y veían que del vórtice salían sincorazones. C'':¿Llamando refuerzos? Estos serán una molestia. Entonces C mostró su habilidad de materialización de agua y se iba deshaciendo de cada uno de los refuerzos que el Lado Oscuro estaba invocando. Toni se quedo sorprendido por su habilidad. ''Toni: Oye C, vaya habilidad más curiosa tienes. C: Si es un cumplido, gracias. Después de esto, el Lado Oscuro, saco el puño izquierdo del suelo y esta vez lanzó su puño derecho hacía abajo. Toni: ¿Y ahora que?¿Más refuerzos? Los dos pensaban que sería esta vez, y no eran refuerzos, sino que esta vez saco una bola roja de color amarillo en el centro y la mando al cielo. C'':¿Al cielo?¿Por qué lo habrá....? Antes de que C pudiera acabar de hablar, una gran cantidad de esferas moradas empezaban a caer del cielo. ''C:(Maldita sea, no podemos esquivar tantas esferas de golpe...) Justo en ese instante, Toni se puso al lado de C y le dijo: Toni: No te rindas aún C miro fijamente a Toni y vio que estaba completamente tranquilo, como si no estuviera pasando nada de nada. Toni concentro poder mágico en su llave espada y lanzó el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas. Toni: ¡Reflejo! Se creo una barrera esférica alrededor de los dos que les permitió desviar las esferas que les iba a alcanzar. En el momento en que se acabó el ataque, todo estaba lleno de humo y el Lado Oscuro no podía ver donde estaban los dos. Justo en ese instante, de la cortina de humo, salia una corriente de agua, que en realidad era la materialización de agua de C. pero el ataque no iba dirigido hacía al Lado Oscuro sino por encima suyo, hasta al cielo. Después C, deshizo su técnica y se veía que Toni no estaba en ningún lugar del campo. En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una voz que provenía del cielo. Toni:¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!¡Forma Avanzada! Esa voz resulto ser la de Toni, que estaba por encima del Lado Oscuro con su forma avanzada puesta. Entonces, de su Cadenas Celestiales, empezó a salir una energía parecida a la del Getsuga Tenshou, pero enganchada a la espada. Toni:¡TOMA ESTO! Toni empezó a cortar el Lado Oscuro desde la cabeza hasta abajo, hasta cortarle completamente en dos partes simétricas. Toni: Se acabó. Y en un instante, las dos partes del Lado oscuro desaparecieron. (Ya podéis parar la música aquí) Toni deshizo su forma avanzada y volvió a su forma normal y se dirigió a C con una sonrisa de victoria C: Parece que el plan ha funcionada perfectamente Toni: Pues sí (Flashback) Estando en la cortina de humo, se veía a Toni y C intactos, sin haber recibido daños. C: Parece que tu Reflejo nos salvó... Toni: Oye C... C.¿Sí? Toni: ¿Tú crees que con tu materialización de agua podrías llevarme por encima del sincorazón? C: Seguramente si, pero¿para que? Toni: Porque creo que su punto débil es la cabeza y he pensado en partirlo en dos. Por eso te necesito para poder llegar lo suficientemente alto. C:¿Cortarlo en dos?¿Estas seguro de poder hacerlo? Toni: No te preocupes. Tengo un as en la manga que me permite aumentar mucho mi poder. (Se acabó el Flashback) C'': Pero me sorprendió que pudieras aumentar tan drásticamente tu poder de esa manera. Toni le respondió con una sonrisa. ''C: Será mejor que vuelva a mi lugar Toni: Así que ya te vas C'': Pues si. Además este mundo se ha vuelto más espeluznante. ''Toni: Tienes razón. Bueno será mejor que continué mi viaje. C'': Ya nos volveremos a ver. Los dos se fueron de ese mundo, sin saber que había un personaje en las sombras que había estado observando la pelea todo el rato. ''¿?: Como me imaginaba, ese sincorazón no les ha podido hacer nada. Aunque ese humano me ha picado la curiosidad. Él piensa de una manera distinta de la gente normal y tiene un gran poder por ser un humano. Esto se esta poniendo interesante. El misterioso personaje abrió un portal oscuro y se marchó. Prueba de fuerza y corazón, Toni vs Kuzan (Ni idea...) Armas Luna Cortante.PNG|Luna Cortante, en su forma normal. Para él, esta arma es un objeto muy especial Thunderlight.jpg|Trueno Luminoso,llave espada que puede utilizar en su forma normal Cadenas Celestiales.PNG|Cadenas Celestiales, en su forma avanzada. Igual que Luna Cortante, para él, esta arma es un objeto muy especial Keyblade__Betwixt_by_CBJ3.jpg|Entremedio, llave espada que puede utilizar en su forma avanzada Habilidades y poderes Toni bastantes habilidades propias aparte de su magia y elemento: *Gran Maestría: Toni es un maestro con la espada ya que puede luchar sin problemas con 2 espadas al mismo tiempo, incluso si una de esas espadas es una llave espada *Velocidad Inmensa: Toni una velocidad extremadamente rápida. Es tan veloz que da la sensación que hay muchos Tonis corriendo. *Gran Estratega: Aunque en situaciones normales, Toni actúa de forma amigable y bromista, en batalla es capaz de analizar a su oponente y descubrir sus puntos fuertes y débiles y utilizarlos a su favor. *Gran Cantidad de Energía: Al tener tanta energía, es capaz de liberar energía de manera drástica, haciendo que sus cualidades físicas, como su fuerza y velocidad, aumenten o mejorar sus ataques como Getsuga Tenshou. *Buena Resistencia: Al no rendirse nunca, Toni desarrolló una buena resistencia, ya que incluso haber sido golpeado por Rexies fuertemente, podía seguir levantándose y intentar seguir luchando. Sus ataques y otras habilidades son: *Getsuga Tenshou(月牙天衝): Toni es capaz de almacenar energía en su espada y después un lanzarla de manera condensada agitando su espada. En su forma normal, el color es blanco-azul, mientras que en su forma avanzada es de un color negro-rojo. Ya dominaba esta técnica mucho antes de cruzarse con Lexo. *Luz y Oscuridad(光と闇): Toni almacena luz en su llave espada, mientras almacena oscuridad en su espada negra. Cuando la energía esta al máximo, lanza las dos de golpe, haciendo que se unan y vayan en espiral. Sólo puede utilizarla mientras está en su forma avanzada, pero si este sobrepasa el nivel de luz y oscuridad, el ataque saldrá muy poderoso, pero él cambiará a su forma normal. Toni puede infundir con esa luz y oscuridad en sus espadas. La utilizó por 1ra vez contra Kuzan, pero de manera inconsciente. *Magia(まほう): A parte de su espada, también puede utilizar magia. Los que mas utiliza son Cura y Reflejo, ya que en ataques ofensivos prefiere utilizar su espada para atacar. *Espada infundida con magia o energía: Es capaz de infundir su espada con magia, como Piro o Hielo, o con la energía del propio Getsuga Tenshou, que hace que sus ataques con la espada sean más fuertes. * Cañón Crepuscular(トワイライト·キャニオン): Une su luz y oscuridad en su mano y se combinan creando una energía gris, que después la lanza contra su enemigo en forma de cañón y esto crea una fuertísima explosión que es capaz de hacer caer al adversario fácilmente. Solo lo puede utilizar en su forma avanzada ya que necesita mucha energía para hacerlo. *Escudo Carmesí(クリムゾン·シールド): Toni es capaz de crear un escudo hexagonal utilizando su energía para defenderse de ataques. Si él quiere, puede dispara una ráfaga de balas de energía desde su escudo. *Detección(検出): Habilidad propia de su llave espada, Trueno Luminoso, que le permite detectar enemigos invisibles o enemigos que se oculten o se funden con el suelo. Se la vio utilizar por 1ra vez en su lucha contra M para salvar a Pablo. *Anti-Ilusión(アンチ·イリュージョン): Es una habilidad propia de su Llave Espada, Entremedio, que le permite deshacer las ilusiones en las que él se encuentra atrapado. *Anti-Elemental(アンチ·エレメンタル): Toni utiliza su propia energía para enviar a si mismo y a su adversario a otra dimensión. En esta dimensión, a excepción de Toni, todos los elementos de cualquier adversario son bloqueados, independientemente cual sea. Solo puede realizar esta técnica cuando esta en su Forma Energética. *Super-Planeador(スーパーグライド): Toni puede planear bastante rápido y llegar a distancias lejanas. *Esfera Espiral(スパイラル·スフィア): Esta técnica consiste en que Toni acumular energía en su mano haciendo que vaya girando en distintas direcciones y se forme una esfera con la energía girando constantemente como un tifon. Por la cantidad de energía que forma esta técnica y la velocidad a la que va la energía, es muy poderosa, aunque esta técnica no puede ser lanzable y por eso necesita acercarse a su oponente. *Explosión Espiral(スパイラル·エクスプロージョン): Esta técnica és una versión muy mejorada de la Esfera Espiral. A diferencia de la Esfera Espiral, esta técnica es lanzable y su potencia es muchísimo más fuerte que su otra versión, y su forma es la de un shuriken, ''viendo que en el centro hay una Esfera Espiral. Esta técnica, al impactar contra al contrincante, se produce una grandísima explosión blanca que le produce daños muy gravísimos al oponente. *El único punto débil de estas técnicas(a excepción de las habilidadrs propias de las llave espada), es que para utilizarlas Toni necesita energía, y si se queda exhausto, no puede utilizarlas. Imágenes Ichigo-getsuga-tenshou-o.gif|Getsuga Tenshou,en su forma normal NewGetsugaTenshō.gif|Getsuga Tenshou,en su forma normal, con todo su poder Kuroi_Getsuga.gif|Getsuga Tenshou, en su forma avanzada Gestuga Tenshou Negro a toda potencia.gif|Getsuga Tenshou,en su forma avanzada, con todo su poder Velocidad_nuevo_bankai_ichigo.gif|Inmensa Velocidad 13385241_o.gif|Aumento de Energía en su forma normal 43385241_o.gif|Aumento de Energía, en su forma avanzada Explosión Espiral.gif|La forma natural de la Explosión Espiral Ataque_de_Luz_y_de_Oscuridad.png|Luz y Oscuridad Escudo Carmesí.png|Escudo Carmesí y su contraataque Esfera Espiral.jpg|Esfera Espiral Ficha Citas *''E... Espera... Aún puedo... -a Reixes-'' *''Luchar en grupo es mejor que luchar solo, ya que tienes a alguien que te cubre las espaldas.-a Ken-'' *''No necesito preocuparme por Ken. Yo confío que él definitivamente vencerá a Mutran. Ken no es para nada débil, es una persona muy fuerte. -a Pablo-'' *''Solo porque seas un Nesciente no significa que te vaya a matar. No hiciste nada para molestarme o enfadarme. - a C - *(Yo... quiero ser... ¡MÁS FUERTE!) ''- pensando mientras lucha con Kuzan -'' *''Gracias por la propuesta, pero no estoy interesado en unirme a vosotros, prefiero ir por mi cuenta. Pero tal vez alguna vez os ayude. - a Kuzan-'' *''Seguramente, nuestros destinos se cruzarán alguna vez en el futuro.'' *''¡No necesitas aceptar un destino que no te gusta!'' *''(Justo antes de entrar por primera vez en Forma Energética) ¡Esta es mi nuevo poder!'' *''Un demonio que es frío y cruel nunca lloraría por nadie, pero un demonio que aun tiene parte de su alma y se preocupa por alguien que puede llorar... tu lloraste... y eso significa que no eres malvado.'' *''Son fuertes... ¡Pero no pienso perder!'' *''¡Ya calla!¡Tratáis los corazones de la gente como juguetes, pero no lo son!¡Los corazones están hechos de la gente que conocemos y de como nos sentimos con ellos, eso es lo que nos une a todos, incluso si estamos separados! Ellos son... los que me hacen fuerte''. *''Me siento lleno de energía... ahora... ¡es mi oportunidad!'' *''La verdadera lucha... ¡empieza ahora!'' *''¡El que va a ganar... seré yo!¡Prepárate!'' *''¡Haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que tu pierdas!'' *''¡Yo puedo ver mi futuro con mis ojos!¡El problema es que tus ojos están muy ciegos para poder verlo!'' *''¿¡Y que si ya no me queda energía!?'' *''Este técnica tiene los pensamientos y esperanzas de mucha gente. Por eso no voy a perder.'' Curiosidades *Es el primer humano que piensa de una manera distinta que la gente normal. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Seres Completos